


Not Fair

by Gayblaise



Series: Bad Demons [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayblaise/pseuds/Gayblaise
Summary: A poem from the perspective of Alois Trancy.





	Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me ya boi back at it again with the shitty late night poetry !!

It's not fair  
Why is it always him?  
Everyone wants him  
Even I do.

I'm trapped in a spider's web  
I have no chance of escape  
It's sickening what he does  
Somehow I love him for it.

Maybe I feel bad for all I've done  
Maybe I don't  
Maybe I feel bad for him  
Maybe I feel bad for me.

Demon marks are in curious places  
I find mind to be one of the worst  
Why here really  
I don't remember why it's there.

It's all just one big game isn't it  
The spider catches the butterfly  
It spins it up and eats it's wings  
I'm not sure I like this game anymore.

I'm dead now is all I know  
I'm with him again  
He's here too...  
I don't want him to be.

I can hear him in my head when I sleep  
Yes, your Highness  
The spider can't have me  
I'm not his anymore.

I wasn't supposed to be the butterfly  
I was supposed to be the spider  
But I'm the on who's dead  
I'm the one he ate.

It's not fair  
It's always him, never me  
His soul must be special  
Because even I wanted it.


End file.
